Blitzed
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: A new narcotic drug, Blitz,has hit the streets of Central City. One by one, Sonic's friends are falling victim to it going insane or even dying from the deadly drug. Sonic must find the druggers before anymore, including himself, fall victim. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

(A new Sonic chapter fic is on it's way. Chaotic Evil, I admit, was pretty dark… But this story right here may in fact be even darker. Warning! This fic contains reference to drugs and drug use...so this fic is NOT for the little kids. I don't own Sonic, or any of SEGA's charas. Plus, special credit goes to Gothicruby for helping out with the idea and plot. _waves to Gothicruby_)

CHAPTER 1

SHAKKA SHAKKA BOOM!

Thunder and lightning ripped through the dark cloud covered skies above Night Babylon, eerily lighting up the clouds with bright white light. Heavy rain was pouring down the asphalt streets as if the sky were weeping. Only an absolute fool would be out on this time of night…or perhaps not a fool…

Up the road leading to "Club Rouge," a young yellow furred squirrel came up the street running very erratically, stumbling as he went along. He seemed to be dressed in a pair of red and white sneakers, and seemed to have a blanket wrapped around himself, as if to keep him warm, despite the fact it was as soaked as he was. He was shaking incredibly from head to toe as he ran up the street. He stopped in mid run, trying to catch his breath as he felt as though he had been running forever. Suddenly, the squirrel's panting ceased, immediately replaced by horrible gurgling noises coming from his throat. He stood up straight, clutching his neck. His eyes were all bloodshot and glowing with an odd white light as a strange glowing substance seemed to ooze from his tear ducts. As he gurgled ominously, that same substance started to drip from his mouth, almost as though it had replaced his saliva. He started to stagger about, clutching his throat and gurgling louder, desperately trying to breathe… He staggered into the alley way right outside Club Rouge, where he leaned with his back against the wall, the glowing liquid oozing out of his mouth and eyes, choking him, as he continued to gurgle and gargle. He slumped down slowly as he started to die, the glowing liquid flowing through his blood stream, contaminating his blood and all of his bodily fluids, causing muscles to contract, and organs and bodily functions start to halt… With one last horrible choke, the squirrel fell to the ground on his side with his eyes blank and lifeless, his yellow fur soaked and dishevelled, and the strange glowing liquid oozing out of his tear ducts, nostrils and mouth, and the heavy rain pouring down on his corpse.

The next day…

Sonic the Hedgehog was just waking up, albeit having gotten very little sleep due to last night's storm. Rising slowly from his bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning softly. "Ugh… What a night." He murmured. "I thought that storm would NEVER end." He groggily got out of bed, stretching as much as possible, before standing up and making his way to the wardrobe closet for some clean socks and sneakers, but not before picking up the remote control from his night table and switching on the news.

"IN RECENT NEWS TODAY…" The newscaster announced. "NIGHT BABYLON'S OWN CLUB ROUGE HAS RECENTLY BECOME THE SCENE OF A MOST DISTURBING AND BIZARRE DEATH OF ONE UNFORTUNATE YOUNG MAN."

Sonic, who had just slipped on his sneakers and socks, made his way to the front of the bed to watch the news, his curiosity and concern sparked by the current news story. He watched as the cameraman shot footage of the scene, panning across the crowd, but he couldn't get a good look at WHO exactly was the casualty. But then…

"AT 8 AM THIS MORNING, OUTSIDE OF CLUB ROUGE IN NIGHT BABYLON, THE BODY OF RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL WAS FOUND DEAD IN THE ALLEYWAY OURSIDE OF CLUB ROUGE."

Sonic's blood suddenly ran cold and he stared at the TV in horror. Ray the Flying Squirrel… A name Sonic remembered fondly. Ray was one of Sonic's best friends long ago. The two of them had met, along with Mighty the Armadillo, when Eggman had captured all 3 and held them prisoner on his Eggman Island. Naturally, Sonic didn't plan on being captive for long and he, along with Ray and Mighty, staged a little prison break. The escapade was perilous, avoiding all sorts of traps and obstacles such as lava, quicksand, avalanche snow, giant boulders, tornadoes, landslides, and other perils. Sonic, Ray, and Mighty had to rush through 6 different zones, dodging every trap Eggman sent at them before they made it off the island and gave Eggman his comeuppance. After that adventure, the three parted ways. Sonic hadn't heard from either of them for years…until now… For now, he had just heard that Ray was dead. "No…that can't be… It can't be!" Sonic burst off at sonic speed right out his door and raced for north of Central City, right where Night Babylon was. All people could see was a speeding streak of blue racing across the city as Sonic ran to Night Babylon, praying to God that his fears were wrong. When Sonic reached Night Babylon he could see the crowd gathered around Club Rouge, including Rouge herself. But he ignored that for now, as he skidded to a halt. He started to push his way through the crowd, just so he could tell if it was true… When he finally got to the front of the crowd, he looked at the crime scene before him and at that moment his heart fell to his feet at what he saw.

Lying on the ground, slumped over on his side, was Sonic the Hedgehog's old buddy, Ray the Flying Squirrel…dead. His yellow fur was messed up, dirty and dishevelled. His frame looked weak, wiry, and underfed. But the most sickening sight of all was the strange, glowing white substance oozing out of his eyes, nose and mouth, oozing onto the pavement of the street until his head was lying in a small pool of it.

Sonic's face grimaced and he looked away at the disgusting sight. "Oh God… Ray…" A few stray tears trickle from Sonic's eyes, as he mourned the loss of his estranged friend. 'First he was gone for a few years…but now he's gone forever… But, what…what the HELL even happened to him?'

"Sonic?" A soft female voice spoke to him.

Sonic sniffled, and wiped the tears from his eyes to look at the person who spoke to him. "Rouge?"

Rouge the Bat was standing before Sonic, not with her usual superior "sexier than thou" look, but instead, a worried and concerned look. "Sonic…" Rouge began. "That flying squirrel, Ray… I just saw your reaction. He was a close friend wasn't he?"

Sonic nodded despondently. "Yeah, Ray and I were close. I haven't seen him for years though…until now." Sonic stomped the ground angrily. "ARGH! What the hell happened to him? That sure as hell doesn't look like any disease I've heard of or know of."

"That's because Ray didn't die of any disease. He was poisoned."

Sonic and Rouge turned around to the source of the voice and found a youthful female skunk police officer, dressed in a deep blue tight fitting woman's police officer uniform, with the golden badge pinned near her right breast that read "CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT."

"I'm Officer Natalie White." The skunk introduced herself. "I'm the head officer of the crime scene." She turned to Sonic. "I'm glad you came, Sonic. The police could use your help on this case. Your friend's been the 6th victim we've found this week."

Sonic looked aghast. "6th? You mean there's been a string of these deaths?"

Office White shook her head. "No this is the first actual death we've seen. 2 of the other 5 victims were in a coma, while the other 3 had gone completely insane. All 6 of these cases have one thing in common though."

"And that would be?" Rouge asked.

"That white substance smeared on their faces or oozing out of any facials cavities is the one common factor." Officer White explained. "If you two could meet me at the police station later today at 1 PM, I'll fill you in on the details." She turned around. "Right now I need to fill out a report on the situation, so if you'll excuse me…" Officer White started to walk back to her squad car.

As soon as Officer White had gotten into her car, Sonic began to speak with Rouge. "Poison, huh? What kind of poison do you think this is?"

"No idea… I never saw any chemical that had effects like that…" Rouge said quietly. "How horrible…having your vital fluids and organs being stopped up with that white sludge… If you don't die, it affects your brain and makes you go crazy? Who the hell would create something like that? Eggman?"

Sonic shook his head. "No way. I know Eggman too well. He'd never use poisons in his plan…these crimes aren't his style. It could be someone new… Someone we never met before…"

"Ugh… We aren't getting anywhere with this." Rouge griped. "It looks like we'll find out at 1 today." She turned to the direction of her club. "I'm gonna go open up shop now, so I'll see you later." She walked off.

Sonic sighed. "Waiting… This is the part I hate the most…" He said as he turned around and rushed off back home, his mind still on Ray's death. While Sonic ran, his mind seemed to take him on a journey back to the past…his last meeting with Ray…and it wasn't very pleasant.

FLASHBACK

It had been a few hours since Sonic, Ray, and Mighty had freed themselves from Eggman's prison and escaped from his Island. It all came to an end when Sonic's crew had reached the top of Eggman Tower and confronted Eggman directly, before he set the island to self destruct. The moustachioed scientist, due to the explosion caused by the self destruct, had been last seen thrown off into the ocean. But all was not well for the heroes… During the 20 seconds they had to escape the Island and get to safety, Mighty had seemingly disappeared. Now Sonic and Ray were forced to watch as Eggman Island exploded, with Mighty still possibly on it.

"MIGHTY!" Sonic and Ray yelled out in unison, as they watch the Island erupt.

Sonic dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes and he punched the ground, hard. "DAMNIT! How could this have happened? Mighty… He was right there beside us one minute… How could he have just disappeared? Did… Did he trip? What if some debris fell on top of him and pinned him to the ground? We should've heard something!" He punched the ground again as he continued to cry.

Ray was shaking with sobs as he stared at the ground. "Mighty… Why…why did you just vanish? Why couldn't you call out to us? We would've helped you…" He looked up at the flaming island, then at Sonic. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Sonic! Why didn't you go back for him when you had the chance?" He stomped the ground. "You should've been looking out for us!"

Sonic suddenly froze. 'Should've been looking out for everyone? SHOULD HAVE? How dare he…?' Sonic suddenly stood up, his eyes flaring. "Should have? I WAS looking out for everyone!"

"Oh really?" Ray got right into Sonic's face. "Then why is Mighty dead, huh?"

Sonic growled. "Are you saying it's my fault Mighty's dead? ARE YOU?" Sonic snarled.

"YES, I AM! You promised we'd all get out alive! But now, Mighty's dead! You blew it! You're a fucking careless murderer!"

POW!

Ray was suddenly met with a hard fist in his face that sent him crashing into the ground. His left eye was black and his nose was bleeding profusely. Standing right above him with a blood stained glove was Sonic, who was shaking with rage, and crying tears of sorrow.

"How…could you…" Sonic said, his voice dripping with malice and choked with sobs. "Murder? MURDER? How could you accuse me of such a thing? I put my life on the line for you two! I did everything to make sure you guys survived! How…how was I to know that one of us would die unexpectedly? If I'd have known something like that would happen I could've prevented it! But I didn't… I didn't know! It just happened! It was a horrible accident that should never have happened! Don't you ever…ever say that I'm at fault for his death! You don't see me accusing you for the same thing!"

"Well I'm not the leader here, now am I?" Ray growled, his own tears starting to fall. "You know what? Forget this!" He stood up. "I'm out of here…permanently! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

Sonic gasped loudly and looked aghast at Ray's words. He suddenly felt numb all over, and could only stand and watched as Ray leapt onto a tree branch, spreading his skin flaps on his arms and flew away into the sky, the wind carrying him away. When Ray was almost out of sight, Sonic found the strength to move again but it was too late. Ray was gone. "Ray… Not you too…" Sonic whispered hoarsely. "No… No… NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic collapsed to the ground, bawling his eyes out. First he had lost one friend, and now he had lost another… Now he was alone…

END FLASHBACK

Sonic sniffled at the bitter memory. That memory haunted him still. Ever since then…he had wished that someday, he could meet Ray or Mighty again, and apologise to them. Now, that was impossible. Ray was dead and all that was left were bitter feelings. And there seemed no chance of Mighty coming back either. Sonic wanted to find out who was responsible. WHO killed Ray and why? WHO killed an estranged friend and ruined his chance of mending a friendship? Sonic wanted to not only avenge Mighty, but to make sure a tragedy like this never happened again, and make sure no one went through the same pain that he did.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

(Poor Sonic, huh? A long estranged friend turns up dead, and Sonic never got to apologise… Things aren't going to get much better I can tell you that. I don't own Sonic and the gang, SEGA does.)

CHAPTER 2

Sonic was just racing into Emerald Town, his thoughts still on the past and current events, namely on Ray. It was bad enough that Sonic and Ray had been estranged for so very long…but with Ray dead that made things even worse. Sonic would never have his chance to make up with his friend now…and that tore him up inside. He was about to turn into his own block when he saw Amy Rose, his no. 1 fan and wannabe girlfriend, coming around the corner with a smile on her face and he skid to halt. "Amy…" Sonic said under his breath and he thought it'd be best if he stayed out of sight. It wasn't that he hated or disliked Amy, if anything he liked having around even if her advances and love proclamations made him nervous, but right now he didn't want anyone seeing him in this state knowing that he had been crying. 'I can't let them get all worked up or being bothered by my problems… That'd be burdening them.' Sonic thought sadly.

"Sonic! My darling!"

'Too late, she's seen me…' Sonic thought as he watched an elated Amy bounded up to him like an affectionate puppy.

"Sonic, hi! I was hoping I'd catch you today." Amy gushed as she hugged Sonic.

Sonic sighed mentally with a little contentment as he felt Amy hug him. Her embrace made him feel a little bit better and eased his pain a little. Then without thinking, he reached out and hugged Amy right back, tightly.

Amy was a little taken aback by Sonic's sudden display of affection. Needless to say, she was blushing lightly. 'Sonic…,' was all she could say mentally. Suddenly, she could feel drops of water spilling onto her back, plus a light sniffling sound. In her embrace she could feel Sonic shaking a bit and that's when she realised what was happening. 'Wait a minute… Sonic… Is…is he crying?' Amy felt concern and worry build up in her heart. She NEVER saw Sonic cry before.

Sonic was holding onto Amy tightly when he heard his own sobs and realised he was crying right in front of Amy. He quickly released Amy, stumbling back, enough for her to see his face.

Amy gasped. Sonic's emerald green eyes were all bloodshot and puffy, plus tear stains were evident on his cheeks. He had been crying. "S-Sonic? Have you been crying?"

"Amy…" Sonic started to back away. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this…"

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy started to walk towards him, eyes full of worry.

"I…can't tell you." Sonic continued. "This is my problem, and I don't want to force my burden on you."

"Burden? What burden? I want to help you!" Amy told him.

"You can't!" Sonic yelled. "I'm beyond help right now!" He shot right past Amy, feeling his tears start to fall again as he ran back to his house.

Amy just stood there, tears stinging in her eyes, as her blue furred hero ran from her when he was clearly in emotional turmoil. "Sonic…" Amy whispered softly.

Meanwhile, Sonic stopped right at his own doorstep feeling horrible for just running from Amy like that. But he couldn't just share such a pain with her. A sweet, kind girl like Amy didn't deserve to be faced with such an emotional scar as Sonic's. No matter how painful it was, Sonic had to deal with his problem alone and not drag his friends into a mess they didn't need any part of. "Damn it… Ray's death is really getting to me… I just wish I could've met him again, when he was still alive. Then at least we could've made up and be friends again…but that's not gonna happen now…" Shuddering a bit, Sonic unlocked his door and opened it up. But before he could step inside, he felt a firm hand on his wrist. "H-Huh?" He turned around to see Amy, giving him a hard look. "Amy… What are you…?"

"Sonic… Something's bothering you." Amy told him. "I've NEVER seen you cry… Not like that. I know something's making you suffer, and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is!"

Sonic still looked unsure. "Really Amy… I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"Screw it." Amy told him. "Discussing your problem with friends will make you feel better. There's no point in suffering in silence, as you'll only feel worse." She looked at Sonic with innocent pleading eyes. "Please, Sonic… Talk to me."

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes and his defences started to break down. 'How can I resist that face…?' He said to himself. "Alright…" He said quietly. "However, I'm telling you and ONLY you. I trust you enough to keep a secret and I'd rather not let anyone else know." He shuddered. "It's a really painful memory for me to share, so this is for your ears only." He motioned for Amy to come inside.

Amy gracefully followed Sonic into his house and closed the door behind him. Now she could finally get to the root of Sonic's current misery and hopefully try to help him out. She watched as Sonic moved to the living room and sat down on his midnight blue sofa before following him inside and sitting down right next to him. "Ok, Sonic." Amy said. "Are you ready to tell me why you're so upset?" She asked him with a concerned tone.

"Yes…" Sonic said quietly. "You see… It started about 8 years ago, before I met you, Tails, Knuckles or ANY of the gang. I had two other friends named Mighty and Ray…"

20 minutes later…

"And after those hateful words exchanged, Ray outright sad he hated me and just up and flew away from me… With him gone and Mighty dead, I had lost two of my closest friends that day." Sonic was weeping once more as he told his story. "But the worst part is… That day would be the last day I would see Ray alive." His hands were shaking and his voice cracked as he finished up his story. "Today, I saw Ray again for the first time in years…only now…he…he…he was dead!" Sonic broke down and sobbed like a child. "Someone had slipped him some poison in his system, and his vital fluids and organs got stopped up with some white sludge. Not only did he die, but he died in such a gruesome way, and I got to see the full aftermath of it." Sonic shuddered as he remembered the state of ray's corpse. He was gone for years, but now he was gone forever. I never even got the chance to apologise to him…to say I was sorry…I never got the chance to make up with him!" Sonic buried his face in his hands, continuing to weep, as all of the painful memories flooded his mind with grief, misery, hurt, loss, and regret.

Amy Rose was crying herself as she absorbed everything Sonic said. Now she knew… Sonic had a painful memory buried deep in his heart that only he himself knew, and had been trying to suppress it all of these years… But now with Ray's sudden gruesome death, all those horrible memories of misery and regret had resurfaced, haunting Sonic once again. Never in her life had she seen her hero in such grief, or thought he had such a heavy guilt within him. "S-Sonic… I never knew…"

Sonic said nothing but continued to cry. "It's a pain I've lived with for years…and now it burns more than ever…"

Not being able to just sit there anymore, Amy did the only logical thing she could think of. She reached out and hugged Sonic. She hugged him tightly, letting him cry on her shoulder. "That's it Sonic…" She whispered to him. "Let it all out…"

Sonic held Amy in his arms and just let his tears pour out. "I miss them so much." He whimpered. "They were like brothers to me, long before I met Tails, and for them to be taken away, just like that…and one just disappear with nothing but bitterness between us… It hurts, Amy. It hurts me so badly." He held onto Amy as if his life depended on it.

Amy rubbed Sonic's back gently as he held him, silently wishing there was something she could do to ease his pain.

Meanwhile…

In Central City, on the outskirts of Night Babylon, deep inside Eggman's abandoned "Gimme Shelter" lab, there was a group of animals seated around what used to be Eggman's workbench table. The entire building had been redone and redecorated and no longer looked like a workshop or laboratory. On the outside, it looked run down and abandoned. But on the inside, it looked like a storehouse and meeting place. Sitting at the head of the table sat a middle-aged, yet youthful looking white tiger woman dressed in a formal business outfit and wearing a pair of expensive red sunglasses on her eyes. As she addressed those at the table she had a cruel sneer on her lips. "So, did everyone here hear the news today?" She asked everyone. "This time we had an actual death from our drug."

"Hey, "Blitz" is pretty addictive and it sells." A grey furred wolf boy told her. "Not our fault the stupid flying squirrel overdosed."

"As long as people are still buying Blitz, we're in business." A stocky, black stallion spoke in a tenor voice.

"But something's bugging me…" A large bull in a tuxedo piped up in a deep booming voice. "When I saw the news on that Ray kid, I also saw one his friends over there…and you wouldn't believe who it was!"

"Who? Some punk from the neighbourhood?" A rat girl asked cockily as she filed her nails.

"No…" The bull said gravely. "It was…Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everyone froze on the spot, hearing that name.

"S-S-S-Sonic the Hedgehog?" A rattlesnake asked from the opposite end. "THE S-S-S-S-Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yes!" The bull said angrily. "Don't you see? It's only a matter of time before he finds out about Blitz! Then he'll know about us, and he'll try to shut us down!"

Everyone started to murmur and panic around the table, until the white tiger woman roared loudly to get their attention. "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!" She yelled out, quieting everyone down. "Now don't start panicking, people." She unsheathed her claws. "I wouldn't worry too much. Sonic knows next to nothing about us, and if he DOES try to play detective… I have ways of stopping him…" She grinned evilly. "Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends will learn enough that's it not good to get in the way of Lady Claw and the Tiger Pill Syndicate."

Later that day, it was nearing 1 PM and Sonic was outside of Central City police station with Rouge. Amy had insisted on coming with them, still worried about Sonic's well being from early this morning. Tails and Knuckles had also come at Sonic's request, but he had chosen not to tell them about his connections with Ray just yet. All he had told them was about the poisonings, and about Ray's death, for he was still uncomfortable about sharing his personal issue with even those closest to him. He had also made Amy promise not to tell anyone else about what he had told her.

As Amy stood with Sonic and the others, a part of her wanted to talk to the others about Sonic's problem, to try and help him out. But she made a promise to Sonic about keeping this a secret for now and she didn't want to betray his trust.

"Well, here we are." Sonic said. "Now it's time that Officer White shed some light on this for us." He said as he pushed open the door.

Officer White was just putting some files away at this time, when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Sonic and friends stepping inside the building. Putting the files away, she closed the cupboard door and approached them. "Ah, Sonic. I'm glad you could come."

"It was our pleasure." Sonic told her. "Are you ready to tell us what's going on now?" He asked.

"Right this way." She motioned the quintet to follow her to her office. "You know…" She began as she lead the Sonic Team around the station. "Someone else came by, wanting to take this case as well, especially after hearing that you took it. He says he knows you from long ago."

This aroused some suspicion and interest in Sonic. 'They know me from long ago? Is this person friend or foe? I wonder…who could it be?'

After 15 seconds, they reached Officer White's office. "He's waiting inside my office." White explained. "I'll let you two talk to each other first." She opened the door, allowing Sonic to step in.

When Sonic stepped into the white walled, green carpeted police office of White, he noticed someone seated on the opposite side of White's cedar bark table. Immediately his heart stopped when he played eyes on the person. He was armadillo, with a red carapace over his body, yellow ears/muzzle and arms, black everywhere else, red sneakers with a different pattern to Sonic's, and a pointed black nose.

The Armadillo heard the gasp behind him and turned around in his chair, only to have his eyes widen in shock and his jaw to drop.

"Sonic?"

"Mighty?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

(I am SO sorry for the delay. I've been a little preoccupied with things (like RPing with Gothicruby ;) and also been struck with writer's block. But now, hopefully, I'm ready to resume with this story. I can't just leave it like this, now can I? Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own Sonic or any of SEGA's creations. Once again, sorry for EXTREME delay.)

CHAPTER 3

"Sonic?"

"Mighty?"

Both hedgehog and armadillo stared at each other for what seemed like ages, neither one sure of what to say to the other. Who could blame them? Both were now staring at a long lost friend who they hadn't seen for years, whom they thought was dead, and now here they were seeing this friend alive and well.

Finally, unable to withstand the silence any longer, Mighty flew from his chair and tackle hugged Sonic tightly.

"OOF!" Sonic felt the impact of Mighty's body contacting with his and he felt the pressure from Mighty's tight hug. However tight the hug was, though, Sonic immediately hugged Mighty back tightly as he could, thankful that at least one of his childhood friends was alive. "Mighty…" He said in a shaky voice, trying to keep the tears from falling. "You're alive…you're actually alive… Aw man I've missed you so much… I thought you were dead."

Mighty, meanwhile, was hiding his own tears as he hugged Sonic. "I thought you were dead…" He whispered hoarsely. "But finally, I managed to find you… Oh God…I can't believe Ray's actually dead…"

Sonic shuddered. "I can't believe it either… And what's worse is I fought with him…over your apparent death. I never got a chance to say goodbye, to apologise or make amends with him. But, at least I know you're still here…" Sonic started to smile.

"Oh Sonic…" Mighty said quietly, smiling back. "I've missed you for so long, buddy…"

Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the group were waiting anxiously, each one wondering what was going on in the office. All except for Amy, who happened to be peeking through the crack in the door, smiling blissfully at the scene she saw. 'He looks so happy… I'd be too if I was reunited with a long lost friend.' She looked on smiling as she watched the happy, almost tearful reunion. She gasped slightly as Sonic broke from the hug and made his way to the door, before moving silently back to the others.

Sonic slowly broke from Mighty's hug and made his way to the door. "I brought some friends over…to help find out what's going on and what or who killed Ray." He told his friend as he opened up the door. "Alright guys, officer, we're ready."

Officer White nodded as she walked into her office. "Ok then… Let's get down to business." She told the group as she gracefully walked behind her desk, her slender legs swaying as she sat down in her chair. Well, you all know why we're gathered around here, so now it's time for me to shed a little more light on this…" She cleared her throat. "The thing is… What's caused the first five to go crazy/unconscious, and Ray to die…" Sonic and Mighty looked at each other sadly at the mention of Ray's name. "What's caused all this is all due to "Blitz."

Sonic and the gang looked at Officer White quizzically. "Blitz?" Sonic asked.

Officer White nodded, placing down a document. "Blitz is a newly concocted narcotic drug, created by the Tiger Pill Syndicate."

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Tiger Pill Syndicate… I've heard about them… They're a long standing Drug Ring that have been around since before our time. They were mostly active around Station Square, but after the whole incident with Perfect Chaos heavily damaging Station Square no one had heard from them for quite some time. But it looks like they've set up in Central City now."

Officer White smiled slightly. "I've seen you've done your homework Mr. Prower. Yes, we believe that the Tiger Pill Syndicate is now active in Central City. They've usually dealt with the usual drugs like marijuana, LSD, heroin, cocaine… But now we're dealing with Blitz, a new experimental drug still in development but already being sold. It's been said just taking enough of the drug makes you feel "blitzed," hence its name. Apparently they're using their own consumers as guinea pigs. The problem is Blitz is still experimental and not people safe. There are many chemical errors in the formula which can have harmful or deadly reactions to the body even before an overdose." Officer White's face looked grim. "We MUST bring down the Tiger Pill syndicate before we have any more disabilities or casualties from Blitz."

Sonic nodded. "No sense in ANYONE suffering Ray's fate." He punched into his hand with a determined look. "This'll be my way of making peace with Ray's memory." He felt a pat on the back and turned around.

"Not alone." Mighty told Sonic, patting his shoulder with a determined look. "Ray was my friend too, and I'll be damned if I jut let this slide! I've already lost one friend, same as you. But just like you, I am NOT going to lose anymore."

"Mighty…thank you." Sonic said, hugging his friend briefly. He pulled away and faced Officer White. "What areas have the Tiger Pill Syndicate been sighted most?" He asked.

"We've had reports of members being sighted around Westopolis, Route 99, and around Night Babylon." White explained. "But be warned, the syndicate members are no slouches and are not defenceless either. Members have been known to be either heavily armed or formidable fighters, meaning it's usually not a good idea to get into a fight with them unless you know what you're doing… But Sonic, since you and your friends have dealt with foes of worse calibre such as Eggman's robots, I'm confident that you all won't have much of a problem if you're careful." White stood up from her chair and stretched. "Well, that concludes the meeting. I want you all o let me know if you find anyone or anything that may be of help in the case."

Sonic nodded. "We'll do that." He opened the door and walked out of the office, Tails and the rest following right behind him.

Mighty was about to leave when Officer White stopped him. "Yes?" Mighty looked at the young police woman.

"Mighty… I have a little bit of concern about your friends… You see, the Tiger Pill Syndicate is not only an organized ring…but also a very violent and resourceful one." White looked worried. "I'm worried in case they wise up to Sonic and the others…and try to dispose of them."

Mighty's look turned serious and a little angry. "Really…? Well if they think they're gonna kill off anymore of my friends like they did with Ray…they're barking up the wrong damn tree!" Mighty stomped the ground so hard that the whole building shook, knocking a few officers of their feet, including White who stumbled and fell smack dab on her rear.

"OW!" White fell down straight to the floor from the aftershock, landing right on her bum, almost ripping her skirt.

Mighty winced a bit, realizing he went a little too far as he noticed the office and hall looked as though a really small earthquake had shook up the police station. Books had fallen off shelves, coffee machines and water coolers had fallen to the floor breaking into pieces and spilling their contents everywhere, and various policemen and policewomen lay on the floor after loosing their footing to the sudden shock, including Officer White. "Oops…" Mighty rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "I really gotta watch my strength, especially when I get upset…" He walked over to White and held out his hand to the young police woman. "Here Miss, let me help you up."

"Um…Uh… Th-Thank you…" Officer White blushed a bit when her hand touched Mighty's as he lifted to her feet but, thankfully for her, the young armadillo didn't notice her blush.

After getting White back to her feet and dusting her off, Mighty began to make his way to the door. "Well, I'd better get back to Sonic and the others." He raised his hand in goodbye. "I'll make sure to contact you if anything comes up." He smiled at Officer White as he left her office.

"Alright then… See you…later…" Officer White just seemed to trail off as she watched Mighty leave, a small blush evident on her cheeks and her heart pounding deep within her chest. "What…What's with me today?" She whispered to herself. "It's been happening ever since I first saw Mighty…"

Meanwhile…in the outskirts of Westopolis…

Leaning on the back of his hover bike, a purple and white weasel dressed in bounty hunting gear seemed to be waiting patiently for someone, as he took his Australian styled hat off his head and fanned himself with it. He glanced at his wrist watch and sighed impatiently. "15 minutes now… Late again! Sonic the Hedgehog would've gone home by now if he were me. But since he's not me and I'm not him, I'm stuck here waiting." He looked all around the streets and sidewalk for any person approaching.

"Hey, Nack." A smooth, oily, female voice spoke. "Been waiting long?" A young adult rat girl dressed in black leather shorts and a red tank-top, both hugging her curves tightly, slinked out onto the street, carrying 2 large duffle bags over her right shoulder and a large black suitcase in her left hand. She stopped right in front of Nack and set them down. She sighed, as she brushed her long grey bangs out of her eyes.

"VERY long!" Nack the Weasel snapped. "You're 15 minutes late!" He was NOT happy at the moment.

"Temper, Temper, Nack." The rat girl said, waggling a manicured finger. "No need to be impatient."

Nack snarled. "Impatient?" He stamped his foot. "Janelle! I have been waiting for a quarter of an hour for you!" He angrily pointed at his watch. "You arrived 15 minutes later than you said you were gonna be!"

Janelle just smiled. "Well, since you're so eager to get the job done…" She motioned towards the duffle bags. "In these bags here…" She spoke as she held it in front of Nack. "In here is the merchandise I need you to deliver. Have this delivered to our client stationed at the entrance into Route 99."

Nack took the duffle bags from Janelle and stashed it in the trunk of his hover bike. "And… What about my pay?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Janelle just chuckled. "Of course. You don't think I'd forget do you?" Janelle picked up the suit case and opened it up for Nack to see, showing off a case full of crisp, clean $100 bills. "Will this do?" Janelle smiled.

Nack just smiled back as he closed the case. "That'll do just nicely…" He told her as he stashed the suitcase in the trunk. "I'll see to it that the merchandise gets to Route 99 safely."

"Oh, and if ANYONE tries to stop you…" Janelle frowned. "Dispose of them… KILL them if you have to. Understand?"

"Aye, aye, General." Nack mock saluted with a chuckle. He revved up the throttle on his hover bike, causing it to rise into the air, and he pulled away from the curb, and down the streets of Westopolis, making his way in the direction of Route 99.

"Heh… Good old Nack." Janelle sneered to herself. "So trustworthy, reliable, and unsuspecting… As long as I keep throwing cash in his face, he'll do whatever job we require of him…even be our fall guy as long as we give him money and a get out of jail free card." She laughed, pulling a few Blitz pills out of her pocket. "He's our little delivery boy for our 'magic pill,' here." She popped them in one at a time and swallowed them quickly. "Oooohhhh yeeeaaaahhh…" She sighed in a blissful trance, as her eyed went dull and welled up with tears of white as the drug took effect. She walked down the street bouncily, almost dancing in her drugged stupor. "Drugs mess up your brain and make you unmotivated? LIES! When you're high, you can do everything you do sober, just as well. You just realise it's not worth the fucking effort." She laughed as she walked danced down the sidewalk under the influence, completely oblivious to anything other than her own man-made bliss.

Nack, meanwhile, had just exited Westopolis and was heading into Central City. "Ok…Central City is a few minutes away, so once I'm in, Route 99 shouldn't be too hard to reach or find…" He said, as he checked his map of the city at a stop sign. "Let's see… Ah here we go." He pinpointed his destination on the map and read over the directions he needed to take, before folding up the map and putting it away. However, at that very moment, he noticed two hedgehogs in the distance talking to one another. One was a blue furred male, and the other was a pink furred female. To Nack, the blue hedgehog looked ALL too familiar as he guessed him in a second. "No… It can't be… Is it really him? The same hedgehog I met on Angel Island? The same one I fought in the tournament? Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Nack dropped his map and gaped in utter shock as an old enemy was standing not more than a few feet away from him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

(So…first Ray, then Mighty, then Nack. How many more forgotten Sonic charas shall you see? That's for me to know and you to find out. Now let's get on with the chappie. I don't own the Sonic Team's brain children. But, I DO own the Tiger Pill Syndicate and Officer White.)

CHAPTER 4

"No… It can't be… Is it really him? The same hedgehog I met on Angel Island? The same one I fought in the tournament? Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Nack dropped his map and gaped in utter shock as an old enemy was standing not more than a few feet away from him. "Damn it!" He cursed in a whisper. "If he sees me the whole operation will go up in smoke!" He started looking around the street for an alternate route. "I've got to make it so that I sneak by him without him recognizing me."

Across the street in front of Nack, Sonic was busy chatting with Amy over what they discussed with Officer White. His mind seemed to be currently on the Tiger Pill Syndicate and just WHY Ray had gotten involved with them and the drug in the first place. In the years he had known Ray, Sonic never knew drugs, alcohol or any other vice to be of interest to his friend. So why on earth would Ray get into drugs? "See what I mean?" He asked Amy rhetorically. "It all doesn't make sense. I don't understand why Ray would get involved with these people or drug in particular. The only reason I can see is that…maybe he was forced into it against his will, or he could have been blackmailed into doing it." Sonic looked defiant, not wanting to believe that Ray became a junkie voluntarily.

Amy was at a loss. She listened helplessly as Sonic was trying to clear up his whole confusion to no avail, as he offered different reasons that lead to his estranged friend's demise. It was tearing him up so badly, not only that his friend died but HOW he died. Amy had never seen Sonic in such mental and emotional turmoil before. But then again, this did consider a friend whom Sonic had not seen or spoken to for years and was taken from him so suddenly leaving nothing but bitterness between them.

Sonic sighed with frustration. "It's no good, Ames… I can't make sense of it by myself. The only people who know are the ones who gave him the drug." He narrows his eyes. "When I find 'em, the blue blur's gonna make 'em black AND blue." He punched into his hand.

Nack, meanwhile, had his jacket collar up and his hat tipped over his face as he slowly drove past Sonic and Amy, hoping that even if they DID see him they wouldn't recognize him or see his face. "If I can just slip past to the end of this street, I'll be home free." He told himself as he drove slowly and carefully, pretending he was just an everyday motorist possibly looking for a place to park or looking to ask for directions. He drove his hover bike slowly past Sonic and Amy, listening as they talked about some guy named Ray. 'Must be that dead guy from the news…' Nack thought as he passed the hedgehogs by. 'Man that's disgusting…throwing your life away all for the benefit of the pill…' Little did Nack know the very pill Ray had been on was on board his hover bike stashed away in a suitcase; a suitcase whose contents Nack did not know of but only knew that he had to deliver. So far it looked as though Nack's ploy was successful, being as Sonic and Amy did not notice or pay heed to him. But just as Nack was reaching the stop sign, a sudden gust of wind hit, and blew his hat right off of his head. Nack could only watch in horror as his hat was blown from his head and right into Sonic's face.

"OOMPH!" Sonic was still talking to Amy when he suddenly felt the gust of wind, followed by a face full of hat. After flailing around for 3 seconds, he ripped the hat off of his face and glared at it. "Geez… Someone needs to hold onto this. Wonder who…" He looked behind him, in the direction of where the hat came from. He found him looking right into the face of Nack the Weasel. "NACK?" He exclaimed.

"CRAP! He's spotted me!" Nack revved up his throttled and tore off down the street.

"Was that Nack the Weasel?" Amy recognized the weasel's face from that fighting tournament that she, Sonic and others competed in to gather the chaos emeralds and stop Eggman's Death Egg II. And long before, Sonic had told a story of when he and Tails visited Angel Island.

"I'm going after him!" Sonic took off in a burst of speed, chasing after Nack down the asphalt road. "Think you can get away this time? HA! You wish!" Sonic said as he started to gain on Nack.

"GAH! Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid!" Nack cursed himself in a panicky way. "I should've backed up, gone to the next block, and gone from there! But nooooo! Now I've got Sonic hot on my trail again!" He turned back to see Sonic the Hedgehog already gaining on him at high speed. "DAMN IT!" He cursed.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic launched himself at Nack, spin kicking around at such super speed, creating a small blue tornado around himself, lifting knocking Nack right off of his hover bike and right into a set of trash cans with a loud succession of banging sounds and a shower of trash scattering everywhere.

The hover bike, meanwhile, was swerving around erratically, having no driver to control it, and it crashed almost right beside Nack into a concrete wall. The bike hit the wall at such an impact that its trunk flipped open and flung out the duffel bag inside which hit the pavement, forcing it open, and scattering its contents everywhere.

Sonic winced as he heard the impact of the crash, but ten his eye widened at what happened next. As he saw the duffel bag hit the ground and break open wide, his eyes also went wide as he saw what scattered about. It was a vast collection of small white pills. When he looked closer each of them had the word "Blitz" on them. The blue hedgehog's eyes narrowed angrily as he put two and two together, looking at all of the pills on the sidewalk. Sonic stomped angrily towards Nack, fury in his eyes, and fiercely lifted Nack up by the lapels of his jacket, getting right in the weasel's face. "Start talking, ya weasel!" He snarled.

"A-About what?" Nack asked with a clueless tone. "I was just making a delivery!"

"Yeah, you sure were… A delivery of narcotics!" Sonic swung Nack around and twisted his neck a bit to make him see the pills everywhere. "So you've become a delivery boy of Tiger Pill? You're dealing out Blitz?"

"B-Blitz? That new drug that's been poisoning people?" Nack gazed at the pills in shock. "THAT'S what I was carrying?"

"Oh like you don't know!" Sonic yelled in Nack's face.

"N-No!" Nack protested, freaked out by how angry Sonic's face looked. "I swear I didn't know I was delivering drugs!"

"What did you think you were selling! Candy?" Sonic wasn't buying Nack's story.

"I don't know! I didn't even look in the duffel bag!" Nack yelled back.

"Then who dealt you the duffel bag?" Sonic demanded. "I'll let you off if you tell me who gave you the duffel bag."

"Ok, f-fine!" Nack stammered a little. "The one who gave me the bag was-" But he never got to finish the sentence, as a gunshot rang out, Nack's eyes went blank and he went limp.

Sonic dropped Nack and watched him fall to the floor before turning in the direction of the gunshot. Standing there, holding an oddly shaped gun in hand was a punky looking rat girl in leather shorts and a tanktop.

"Psh…" Janelle scoffed. "Something told me Nack was bound to screw up sometime." Then she glanced at Sonic. "And how predictable that it'd be because of you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Something told you he'd… YOU gave him the pills to deliver?" Sonic clenched his fists and glared hatefully at the rat girl. It looked like he finally found a Tiger Pill gang member at last. "You're with Tiger Pill, aren't you?" He roared.

"Give the hedgehog a prize." Janelle said sarcastically. "If you must now, the name's Janelle. And yes. I AM with Tiger Pill." Janelle sneered as she glanced at Sonic. "Word on the street is that you and the "Sonic Team" are on the lookout for us."

Sonic growled angrily at her cockiness. "You bet we are. One of your "guinea pigs" for your drug was an estranged friend of mine, who's now dead because of you!"

Janelle just snorted. "So? The drug's still in development stages. It's not our fault the stupid squirrel overdosed."

"N-Not your fault?" Sonic was flabbergasted at Janelle's dismissal of what happened with Ray. "A friend of mine died because of that drug! Many more could die, too!" He stomped the ground angrily. "You hurt people!" He pointed furiously at the rat. "And you hurt the ones they love too! Don't come off so cocky and uncaring about the consequences! Do you have any idea who you're talking to here?"

"Yeah, I do." Janelle said mockingly. "You're the "oh-so-great" Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest being on the planet." She snorted. "We've heard all the hype. But let me tell you something…" She pointed to him. "You may have Dr Eggman scared, but not us!" She threatened. "You'd better call off your friends, and tell them to quit this case!"

"And if I don't?" Sonic challenged. "What if I want to keep hounding you goons, until I get justice for my friend?"

"I see… So you're going to be a smart ass about this… Looks like you need to be taught some respect…" Janelle whistled sharply.

Sonic suddenly heard shuffling behind him and turned around. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The crumpled form of Nack the Weasel suddenly lurched up onto his feet as if he were a marionette on strings. His eyes where white and blank and seemed to be crying tears of white slime. It was the same white slime that had been found on Ray's corpse, and now Nack had been infected.

"As you can see… Blitz isn't only a narcotic. It also happens to be a mind control drug and performance enhancer." Janelle said. "And that dart I fired at Nack was laced with it." She waved a hand. "Now Nack… Kill him." Janelled ordered as she crept off.

Nack let out a zombie-like groan before whipping out his handgun and pointing it drunkenly at Sonic.

Sonic ducked in 1 second before Nack fired, dodging the bullet narrowly. He curled up into a ball and revved up like a turbo engine, before launching his spin dash.

Nack leapt away with frog like agility and Sonic's spin dash went right under him. He started to cartwheel around the battle field firing at Sonic continuously.

Breaking out of his spin dash, Sonic began back flipping over every bullet coming his way. In all the times he fought against Nack, he didn't remember him having such reflexes with or without his gun. Judging from that, and what Janelle had just announced, it was only logical that the Blitz was what was giving Nack this speed and agility while robbing him of his own mind, basically making him a white tear zombie.

Nack stopped cartwheel shooting and put his gun away, offering to go at Sonic with his fists. He charged at the hedgehog, swinging his fists in Sonic's direction with quick precision.

Sonic, however, was still faster and was ducking, bobbing, and weaving under each punch with almost no problem. He kept up his defence, figuring Nack would tire out in a minute. However, as 2 minutes went by, Sonic noticed that, thanks to Blitz, Nack wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "Urgh! Enough of this!" Sonic ducked another punch by dropping onto his back but halted the fall with his hands and swung out both his legs in a sweeping spin kick, knocking Nack off of his feet and onto his back. Sonic shot back up and kicked Nack in the ribs, before kicking him across the face so hard and fast, Nack went sliding along the asphalt. Sonic studied Nack's downed form, panting a little bit, but his peaceful expression changed to one of shock as Nack rose back up like a marionette, his face moist with white tears of Blitz mixed in with his own dripping blood, crating a pink slime that oozed over Nack's face. "Yuck…" Sonic groaned.

Without warning, Nack started doing front flips towards Sonic before breaking out of one flip and launching a diving kick right into Sonic's stomach and knocking the wind out of the blue hedgehog.

"WOOMPH!" Sonic felt the impact and the air knocked right out of him as he was knocked to the ground, now with Nack right on top of him. Sonic tried to struggle out from underneath, but he immediately was fighting to stay alive as Nack wrapped his hands around Sonic's neck tightly, choking the hedgehog to death.

Nack gripped tightly around Sonic's neck, trying to cut off his air supply as he shook Sonic and slammed him into the ground. He felt nothing and he thought nothing, for all he was now was not a bounty hunter, but a killer meat puppet.

Sonic gasped for air as Nack's grip continued to tighten. If Sonic didn't think fast…he might not only suffocate, but also have his neck snapped in two. Sonic could already feel the lack of air getting to him as his brain went hazy and his vision started to distort. 'Can't…breathe…or think… Ray…sorry… I tried… But…' Sonic felt as if he were going to die, right then and there, as his last bit of air began to leave him…

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!"

The last thing Sonic heard and saw was a loud booming voice, a loud crack and Nack suddenly being knocked right off of him at the same time, before he let out one big gasp for air, and passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

(Is Sonic ok? Who saved him from Nack? Where did Janelle go? All will be revealed soon. I don't own Sonic and the gang, but I DO own the Tiger Pill Syndicate. The former is owned by SEGA. Once again, I am SO sorry for this delay… I've been loosing my motivation to write lately but I'm slowly getting it back.)

CHAPTER 5

Darkness and silence was all that Sonic was experiencing at this moment ever since he passed out. But that started to change as Sonic's eyes began to open and close gradually, being as he was trying to regain consciousness. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips against his own, breathing air into his chest. Sonic felt the air enter his lungs, enabling him to breath, and he started to breathe through his nose and mouth gradually. He felt the lips press against him again, breathing more air into his lungs. His eyes slowly opened up and his vision began to clear, just in time to see Amy Rose as the one administering CPR to him.

Amy Rose had been following close behind Sonic as he ran off after Nack the Weasel. As she ran after them she almost bumped into Knuckles, who was doing what Sonic and Amy were doing a while ago, patrolling for Tiger Pill. Dragging Knuckles along with her, Amy sound wound up just in time to see Sonic in an intense fight for his life with Nack the Weasel, who seemed to be choking Sonic to death. Coupled with the strange white tears streaming from blank eyes, there was cause for alarm. As soon as Knuckles bellowed out "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" both he and Amy rushed Nack and slammed hammer and fist into the side of his head. Their ears were filled with a sickening crack as blood and blitz spurted out everywhere and Nack hit the pavement a few feet away. Sonic meanwhile had gasped and fell unconscious, and Amy took it upon herself to give him CPR. She administered mouth to mouth for 5 minutes, when on a current breath, she noticed Sonic had woken up and was looking at her…and their lips were still touching…

Both hedgehogs yelped in surprised and jumped away from each other, both looking up at the sky and blushing madly.

Sonic looked over to his left, to see Knuckles standing over Nack's crumpled body, examining him for some reason unknown to Sonic.

Knuckles knelt down on one knee and gently moved Nack's head towards him to get a good look at his face. Both impacts from Knuckles' fist and Amy's hammer had had a damaging effect and killed Nack instantly with a fatal concussion. Both attacks had cutting right down to the bone on Nack's right side of his face leaving blood, torn flesh and discoloured skin left behind, fracturing Nack's skull and causing internal bleeding which gushed from Nack's nose eyes and mouth along with the Blitz drug. Knuckles had wanted to avoid a fight, injuries, and fatalities, but if he and Amy hadn't killed Nack, he would've killed Sonic.

"Knuckles!" Sonic called. "How's Nack?"

Knuckles sighed sadly and shook his head. "He's dead. The concussion was fatal." He looked at Sonic quizzically. "Did he just take the drug during the fight?"

Sonic shook his head. "No. One of those Tiger Pill members popped out of nowhere and shot the stuff into his system."

"You saw one of them!?" Amy asked, getting in Sonic's face and staring into his eyes. "Who?"

Sonic was a little uneasy and flustered having Amy so close, but he ignored it. "Janelle the Rat." He answered with a worried look. "I don't know… I think Tiger Pill might be onto us… Janelle threatened me to back off of the case and to tell you guys to do the same." He explained the conversation to his friends. "She said, 'We've heard all the hype. But let me tell you something… You may have Dr Eggman scared, but not us! You'd better call off your friends, and tell them to quit this case!'" Sonic quoted Janelle a little mockingly and snarled at the memory. "What's worse is…that wasn't an idle threat either. I mean, Nack in his drugged up state caught me totally off guard back there! If you two hadn't shown up, he would've choked me like a chicken." He ran a hand around his neck, grimacing. "I witnessed, first hand, another use of Blitz… How it can be used to turn someone into a zombie thug on steroids."

Amy shivered in response. "This getting really creepy… Those Tiger Pill guys are really doing some sick things with this drug… First those innocent people go into comas or go insane, then Ray dies, and now Nack went all Terminator on you… I'm starting to wonder what-"

"Urrrrrgh…"

Sonic and Amy both heard the low, eerie growling sound and turned towards the direction of where Knuckles was with Nack's corpse, to a chilling sight.

Knuckles had just laid Nack's head down onto the pavement, and was standing up when he heard the low growing sound. At first he figured he was hungry and it was his stomach. But then a second growl emanated, louder then before…and he realised that it wasn't coming from his stomach, but from the body he was examining, as he watched the formerly lifeless body of Nack the Weasel begin to stir and suddenly turn its head towards right him.

Only moments before, Nack had been dead from a severe head concussion. But now he was staring right at Knuckles. His eyes where blank white and soulless, continually bleeding and crying tears of Blitz, and his lower jaw moved up and down very slowly as a mixture of blood and Blitz oozed out of his mouth as if it were drool. Nack just seemed to stare soullessly at Knuckles, emitting faint groaning noises as his crumpled body seemed to slowly move around, trying to lift itself back up to its feet.

Knuckles could only stare in horror as he witnessed a scene that could only come out of a horror movie. He watched as the previously dead Nack slowly started to reanimate himself, flimsily lifting up out of his crumpled state in a marionette-like fashion.

Only this time Nack didn't stand up straight, but instead hunched over lazily, letting his arms droop, in the very same manner as a zombie would. Nack stood with his legs apart and his feet pointing inwards, while his head, shoulders, and arms lazily drooped backwards. His mouth hung open, drooling out a pink mixture of both his own blood, and Blitz. The only sound he was making was a low groaning sound, as he brought his head up and glared at Knuckles with blank, soulless eyes and sharp fangs. Hissing like a snake, Nack unsheathed his claws, and lazily swung his limbs at Knuckles.

Knuckles ducked Nack's swipes and punched the zombified weasel in the stomach, sending him staggering back like a pushed drunk. But Nack acted as though he never felt it as he lumbered towards Knuckles again and swiped at him again like a drunken gorilla.

Knuckles ducked again and gave Nack another punched to the gut, so hard, blood and Blitz splattered on his face. He gave two more punches to Nack's stomach when a shrill hiss filled his ears and Nack reared up, giving two quick and firm grips on Knuckles' shoulders, glaring at the echidna with blank eyes and snarling, razor toothed mouth that drooled Blitz and blood. Knuckles yelped as Nack tried to snap at his neck but fired out his hands and grabbed Nack's face, trying to keep the zombie weasel away from his neck and face. It proved to be a difficult struggle, what with Blitz's steroid effects still working on the recently reanimated Nack.

Sonic and Amy were just in shock and horror as they felt like they were watching a scene out of Night of the Living dead, as Knuckles was trying in vain to fight off the Nack Zombie.

"Guys! I could use some help here!" Knuckles said frantically as her tried to keep Nack's snarling jaws away from him, blood and blitz dripping on him.

Sonic snapped out of his trance, realising Knuckles needed help. He quickly turned to Amy. "Stay here, Ames. I don't want you getting hurt." He then turned to the task at hand. "Hold on Knux!" Sonic jumped at Nack, going into a homing spin attack and knocking Nack away from Knuckles. "Knux!? You ok!?" Sonic attended to his red friend, who was on his knees panting in exhaustion, and wiping "zombie slop" off of his face.

"Ick… I've been better." Knuckles said as he wiped of the blood and Blitz off of his face. "I'm not used to being drooled on by the undead, much less the undead on drugs."

Sonic offered Knuckles a hand and helped him to his feet when they heard on inhuman groan, and looked to see Nack rising to his feet yet again before going on all fours. "God!" Sonic cursed in fear and frustration. "Isn't there anyway to kill him?" He said before he and Knuckles dived out of the way, to avoid Nack lunging at them like a beast.

"Technically he's supposed to be dead already!" Knuckles shouted while dodging swipes from Nack. "But that drug seems to be keeping his corpse going!" He ducked a two fisted swipe from Nack before uppercutting him in the jaw, hard, and sending him over to Sonic.

Sonic watched as Nack recovered instantly and started to fly towards him, ready to bite. But Sonic axe kicked Nack into the air before spin attacking/homing attacking Nack multiple times, and kicking the weasel into the ground. Sonic landed right next to Nack, only to be caught off guard and be tripped over as Nack's tail fired out and smashed against the blue hedgehog's ankles. Sonic grunted as he hurt his back on the pavement, but struggled back to his feet, only to find Nack leering down, claws and teeth barred, hissing at him and about to bite. But Sonic curled up in seconds, revved himself up like an engine, and spin dashed right into Nack running him over.

Nack lay on the ground for a while, his front cut and bruised up form the spin dash, but he instantly got up and faced Sonic and Knuckles, snarling at them, before lunging ag them, swiping his claws in a frenzy.

Sonic and Knuckles both bobbed, weaved and dodged from Nack's attack while sneaking in some counters of their own.

Sonic bobbed and weaved past two clumsy swipes form Nack before punching him in the stomach and jaw, and sweep kicking him in the ankles, sending him onto the pavement, where the hedgehog forcefully kicked the weasel in the stomach and rips, grimacing as he heard the sound of cracking bone and squishing flesh.

Knuckles followed suit with a two fisted hammer blow to Nack's chest, crushing the undead weasel's rib cage, against his already beatless heart, but quickly pulled his fists away before Nack could bite him. However that didn't stop Nack from sitting up and grabbing his legs, attempting to bite them as well.

Sonic quickly kicked Nack in the face quick and hard, sending him skidding away from him and Knuckles. "Can't anything stop him!?" Sonic exclaimed as he watched Nack get up again and shuffle towards them.

Unwilling to sit on the sidelines any longer and watch her friend struggle, Amy Rose whipped out her hammer and ran screaming at Nack, giving the weasel only enough time to look over before Amy smashed his face in with a direct hammer blow, and knocked him into a brick wall. Amy felt like she would throw up as she looked at the mangled, crumpled, but still moving corpse. She noticed how the pink ooze of Blitz and blood seemed to cover Nack's body, and was suddenly struck with a thought. "Guys…" Amy pulled out a packet of matches from her back pocket. "Do you suppose that drug could be flammable?"

Sonic looked at the Zombie Nack who was just getting back on its feet, groaning soullessly, then back at Amy and the match packet. "Well…" He thought out loud. "It's worth a try." He said as he took a match from the pack and struck it, lighting the match and turning to Nack, who was crawling towards them on all fours menacingly. "Hey Nack!" Sonic shouted, grabbing the weasel's attention, before he tossed the lighted match into his open mouth.

FWOOOOOOOOSH!!

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy averted their eyes as Nack the Weasel burst apart and went up in flames in a split second. The zombie weasel never even had a chance to squeal in pain or anguish.

"Well… Looks like you guessed right, Ames…" Sonic said as he looked at Amy with squinted eyes.

"Yeah, apparently that drug IS flammable." Knuckles added. "Not to mention a tad explosive." He pointed at the burnt remains of Nack.

"Eugh…" Amy crinkled her nose. "I hate the smell of burning flesh at night…"

The two hedgehogs and echidna looked at the flaming mass of flesh that was once Nack, as his remains burned into ash and swirled up into the night air.

Knuckles shivered. "God damn… This "Blitz" is dangerous… Bad enough is was a steroid and narcotic…but now it's some biological necromancy?"

Sonic stared up at the swirling ashes. "Seems like it the person on…the drug…dies…!?" Sonic was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. "OH GOD!!"

"S-Sonic!? What's wrong!?" Amy looked at Sonic with worry.

"It's Ray!" Sonic said, looking panicked. "His body's at the police station! We've gotta get there before he reanimates!!" Without another word, Sonic burst off at sonic speed, making a beeline for the Police Station, with Knuckles and Amy hot on his trail.

Meanwhile, at Central City Police HQ…

"So as you can see…" Officer White said, as she showed the recordings of Ray's autopsy to Mighty. "Even though he's dead, the mixture of Blitz, and his own blood seem to keep flowing… It's really quite strange and defies all known science."

"Freaky…" Was all Mighty could say.

As both skunk and armadillo conversed, Ray's body lay on the table behind them, cut open as he had been examined and worked upon. The body was wrapped up tightly in sheets to stop the profuse bleeding and oozing of fluid, which just would not stop. Rigor Mortis had no set in yet…but something much more sinister was occurring. A low growl suddenly escaped from Ray's lips, as more Blitz began to drool from his mouth now mixed with a little blood, and his eyelids slowly began to open as tears of Blitz streamed down his blank soulless eyes…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

(What a side effect Blitz has, huh? Bad enough Nack got affected, but now it looks as though Sonic and Mighty's recently dead buddy is about to reanimate… They'd better watch out. I don't own Sonic and the SEGA crew, but I do own Tiger Pill.)

CHAPTER 6

"What!?" Lady Claw's voice roared over the cellular phone that Janelle held in her hand. "WHAT just happened!?"

"Our "delivery boy," Nack had so much Blitz in him… That when he died, he…he just reanimated, coming back from the dead!" Janelle had not strayed far from Sonic and Nack's fight. In hiding, she could see everything that went on…including Nack's revival. Now she was retelling her story to Lady Claw and Tiger Pill.

"So…now our little drug is also a biological necromancer, hm?" Lady Claw stroked her chin in thought. "What an interesting side effect… There must be a way we can use this to our own benefit…hehehe…"

"Ma'am?" Janelle spoke.

"Yes what is it?" Claw responded.

"Sonic and his two friends managed to survive, unfortunately."

"It doesn't matter. I'll contact Bullworth. He'll get the job done. Not even super speed can match a mountain of muscle." Claw cackled. "Besides…there's still our first casualty… That squirrel boy… Perhaps he can pluck off some of that speedster's friends."

Meanwhile…back at Central City Police HQ…

"Is there anyway to stop this stuff from flowing?" Mighty asked as he gazed at the computer screen.

"There's been no way that we know of." Officer White told him. "We finally had to wrap Ray's body in towels to stop the gunk from leaking out. Modern science is just defied in this boy's body."

"Man…" Mighty grumbled. "Tiger Pill's really screwing around with life and science, not even caring of the consequences! The more I hear about them, the madder I get!" He stomped the ground hard, causing the whole building to shake a bit.

"AH!" Officer White clutched her chair as the ground shook.

"Whoops." Mighty blushed a bit as he realized what he did. "Sorry. Didn't mean to cause another man made earthquake there…"

Officer White grunted as she tried to get her chair back in position, but waved a hand in dismissal. "No, no. It's perfectly ok. I can understand you'd want to vent off some frustration because of-"

"Ray!"

"Right; because of Ray and what happened to him…"

"No!" Mighty's voice was frantic. "Ray! Behind!"

"What in blazes?" Officer White turned around…to see the reanimated corpse of Ray the squirrel, moaning and opening its arms out in a menacing manner. "What the hell!?!?" She exclaimed in shock and fear.

Ray stared at Mighty and White with blank, Blitz-tear ridden eyes, as the white slime oozed out of his tear ducts. He let out feral how before making a clawed grab at White.

Mighty, however, acted fast and too a big swing at Ray, knocking the zombie squirrel into the autopsy table. "We've got to get out of here and warn everyone!" He told White frantically.

But Ray had other ideas as he lunged forward and grabbed the female skunk cop by the waist of her skirt and belt, causing her to trip, and tried to pull her towards him.

White screamed in fear as she held on tightly to Mighty, who held onto her and pulled, trying to pull herself away from Zombie Ray's grip. She let one arm go free and she quickly reached for her gun. She pointed the magnum directly at Ray's face, her hand wavering slightly as she fought to keep from getting pulled away. Thankfully, White was able to quickly steady her hand long enough to aim at Ray, right between his eyes.

BANG! BANG! RIP!

Two quick shots fired out of White's gun, and two bullets shot one after another into Ray's face, causing the zombie squirrel to stagger backwards, falling onto his back, but also taking all of White's skirt with him and causing White to fall right on top of Mighty.

As soon as Mighty heard the sound of gunfire, and the ripping of fabric, he went from pulling on Officer White to being full of her as she fell on top of him. The armadillo now had his face right in the skunk girl's breasts as she lay on top of him, which tended to fill; his mind with…rather racy thoughts.

White grunted unladylike as she landed on top of Mighty. "Umph! Even as zombies, some guys can't keep their hands to themselves…" She muttered to herself as she went to put her gun back in its holster. But as she went to put her gun away, she realized her holster wasn't there, nor was her belt, OR her skirt. She quickly lifted herself up off of Mighty to look behind her, to find that the struggling tug-of-war game between Mighty and Ray, with her as the rope, had cost her policewoman's skirt and left her pink and white striped panties on display. "AH!" She shouted and stood up, unintentionally flashing Mighty.

If Mighty's eyes had widened and his face turned red just from being in White's cleavage, now his eyes were the size of dinner plates and he looked like a cherry as he got an eyeful of White's underwear. "Wow… C-Cute stripes…"

White blushed madly herself when she hear Mighty's words. "Mighty! Put your eyes back in your head where they belong!" Growling in embarrassment, White tried to pull down her blouse over her exposed underwear, before finally wrapping her tail around her hips and butt.

"Ehehe…" Mighty rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, his cheeks still red. "I don't mean to be a pervert… But they DO look good on such a cute girl like you."

White blushed more at being called cute. 'H-He thinks I'm cute!?' She thought excitedly. 'Does this mean…' But she never got to finish that thought.

"URGH!!" Ray suddenly lurched back up with Blitz and blood pouring down his face from the gunshot wounds between his eyes, which glared blankly at Mighty and White.

"Oh shit… RUN!" Mighty grabbed White by her hand and they bolted out of the room, and into the hall way, with Ray on their tails.

Police officer all throughout the hall stopped and looked in shock and confusion as Officer White and Mighty ran right past them, but their looks became ones of horror as soon as they saw Ray lumbering down the hall, snarling and flailing his arms around. Some officers ran for cover and hid, while others took their guns and opened fire on the zombie squirrel, managing to stun/stop him briefly, before having to run for safety when Ray immediately reanimated and started to give chase to them as well. Some officers escaped and hid with their lives. Others were not so fortunate.

One unlucky lynx cop was huddled up under his desk with fear and shaking, trying to remain as hidden and secretive from the zombie as possible. He gulped in fear as he heard the grunting and panting echoing into his office, and cowered away as he saw a pair of bloodied, yellow furred legs shuffling about in the room. 'Please…Please…don't sniff me out and just give up and try another room…' The lynx commanded mentally as if it would do any good. Suddenly, to his relief, Ray seemed to just shuffle by, not bothering to look under the desk. When the lynx saw the yellow legs shuffle off, he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the worst was over.

ROAR! WOOSH! CRASH!

Oh, how wrong he was. The next thing he knew, the entire table was thrown over him, and he was staring right at the threatening, undead form of Ray. The lynx had enough time to gulp in fear, before Ray pounced on him and ravenously sunk his jaws into the poor young policeman's flesh, and fresh blood splattered against the wall… The fatal scream of the young lynx could be heard through the hallways of HQ.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles had just arrived outside of the police station, after Sonic realized that Ray might have reanimated much like Nack did.

"Doesn't look like anything's happened yet…" Sonic observed. "Maybe…" Suddenly screams of terror were heard from inside the station. "Shit…spoke too soon."

Police officers, both male and female, scurried out from the front doors in terror, some with their guns out and firing behind them, the latter being Officer White, with Mighty right at her side as they ran into the street.

"Mighty! Officer! What's going on???" Sonic asked. But his question was already answered as he saw what the officers had been shooting at. To Sonic's horror, the undead form of Ray the Squirrel burst leapt right through the doors, followed by a few more zombies, which only moments before were police officers. The whole group was groaning and growling eerily with blood and Blitzed soaked jaws dripping and arms hanging limply at their sides. "Damn it… Ray… That damn Blitz!" Sonic growled. "Blitz… It's no drug… It's a virus in a capsule, that's what it is!" His eyes were filled with fear and rage as he gazed at the undead, drugged up foes in front.

Officer White shook her head with worry as she gaze at their enemies. "This… This is no longer a war against drugs… This is a war to stop a plague…!!"

"Shit! I bet even Tiger Pill didn't count on this!" Mighty exclaimed. "Those guys are almost small potatoes now with Ray on the loose. If we don't stop him…"

"I know…" Sonic stated to add. "This city's gonna be overrun with an epidemic even worse than the Black Plague…"

Meanwhile, in Westopolis…

Tails and Rouge were flying high in the air, looking down on the streets below, looking for any sign of Tiger Pill members. So far the search had turned up nothing and they were about to head out of the area.

"Well this isn't going well…" Rouge sighed. "We've been up here for 2 hours, and not even a sign of a pill… For all we know, we might even be looking in the wrong area…"

"Yeah, we should've seen something by now… I don't- Hey! Look down there!" Tails pointed below his position. Down below, a large bull in a tuxedo was seen, talking to what looked to be a few resident junkies. On closer inspection…he seemed to be delivering small bags of a familiar white pill. "I think we just found our man…"

"I'll go check it out!" Before Tails could say anything, Rouge was already swooping down stealthily, keeping a low profile as she hovered in the air carefully above the bull, before choosing a window sill to perch upon and watch from a safe distance until the time was right. Keeping an ear open, Rouge listened in on the conversation going on.

"Glad I could do business with you junkies." Bullworth chuckled as he dealt out the handfuls of Blitz.

"Yeah…thanks for hookin' us up man…" A spaced out beagle drawled out. "Hope muh sister's diamond necklace is payment enough."

"Yuh, and muh old man's pocket lighter." A grungy looking rat said.

"Oh I think those will pay for more than enough…" Bullworth chuckled.

"So, same time tomorrow, man?" The beagle asked.

"As long as you boys got the money, I've got the pills." Bullworth said with an oily smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me… I've got some other customers to serve on the street." He began to walk away.

'That's what you think…' Rouge thought as she watched him leave. She closely followed behind, hovering from window sill to window sill, until she saw him turn into an alleyway. 'Gotcha! You've heard of citizen's arrest? Well let's try some citizen's entrapment!' She hovered down gracefully and clicked her heels against the pavement to grab his attention, along with a smooth, sultry voice. "Hey there handsome…"

Bullworth froze on the spot and turned around, to find a foxy looking bat girl smiling at him and batting her eyelashes. A sleazy smile crossed his lips. "Hello darlin'…" He began to undress the bat girl with his eyes. "What's a nice, sexy girl like you want with some guy like me?"

'UGH! That pervert's already ogling me… Well, I can't back out now. I just gotta lure him in, and spring the trap before he even TRIES to grope.' Rouge thought, willing to put on an act, but NOT willing to sell her body. Taking a deep breath, she carried out the trap. "You looking for a good time, sugar?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
